Sleight of Hand
by Karakuri1925
Summary: Sequel to Idiot's Gambit. What happens after the story ends? Where do they all end up? Who exactly is following Matt and Fox? There is only one way to find out, friends, and I think you know what it is! It's time to run, and for a little sleight of hand! Read, darlings, review, and stay a while.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I decided to start up again! Hopefully the twists and turns of this half of the story aren't too bad, or just plain mean. I also decided to do it from a different point of view, since I write Matt way too much.**_

_**Let's go on another adventure of mind, body, and soul!**_

_**~Flight.**_

_Dear Journal,_

_We went shopping today! Dad let me pick out a brand new teddy bear! It was fun. When we were passing the candy shop, Dad shook his head at me._ _So, no candy today. But he did pick me up! Things were almost… Normal now. I mean sure, we never stay in the same part of New York for more than a few months, but it's a really cool way to see New York! We sometimes visit Mello in prison. I like to visit Mrs. Jeevas' grave and tell her about what we've been up to. Dad says she couldn't hear me, but I like to think that she sits next to me when I visit. We live a couple blocks from the graveyard right now. Dad says we're moving out of the state soon, so I won't be able to visit her anymore. Oh! Matt adopted me! There were a lot of papers and stuff, but once he dealt with them, he said that I was his daughter! So I guess I should be calling Mrs. Jeevas Gramma… Oh well! Dad let me pick my new name though, which was super fun! I picked Fae, which means Fairy or magical creature! Daddy also just got his driver's license because his eyes have started to heal finally! Which means we can start driving again, rather than take a bunch of buses, because they always smell funny and are full of icky looking hobos._

_I'll write more tomorrow, right now I gotta pack!_

_-Fae_

"Fae, get down here and help me pack, darlin'!"

I raced down the stairs to help pack. We didn't have much, just a couple sleeping bags and two suitcases full of clothes. Only stuff we could carry easily. I packed up all of my books (I only had one or two, which I knew by heart) in my backpack. Dad handed me a small present. It looked like a book.

"Happy birthday!"

I pulled a corner of the wrapping paper. I peeked inside. I opened the rest of it. It was a copy of _Sherlock Holmes_. I jumped up and down and hugged Dad.

"Thank you!"

"I knew you'd like it. You can read it in the car, okay darlin?"

I nodded and ran upstairs, slipping my new book into my backpack. I grabbed my journal off the floor and snatched my sleeping bag and pillow. I came running back and folded the sleeping bag up really small. I stuffed it into Dad's suitcase and slipped my tiny pillow into my backpack. Dad took my hand and we walked out of the house we'd been renting for a while.

"Why do we have to keep moving, daddy?"

"I don't know, darlin. I don't know."

"Where are we going this time?"

"I thought it would be fun to visit Clubs and Sharp."

I squealed and we put the suitcases into the trunk. I climbed into the front seat of the blue smart car and we started driving. We_ never_ took planes. Dad said they were too easy to follow. I knew we were going to be in the car for a while, but I didn't mind. Whenever we visited Flip and Turntable, we were in the car for days. Dad normally laid my sleeping bag on my seat, but I was too jumpy and he couldn't. I opened my journal and started writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh boy! We get to visit Clubs and Sharp! Oklahoma, here we come! I can't wait! I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep soon, but right now I'm too excited! Daddy says that it won't be as long a drive as it is to visit Flip and Turntable, but maybe we'll stop at some fun places along the way._ _Dad said that we can't take a plane this time, but maybe we can take one another time. I've never flown before… Dad says it's a little scary at first but he got used to it pretty quickly._

_Dad also said we can call Clubs and Sharp later._

_I'm gonna hold him to it!_

_-Fae_

I yawned and Dad pulled over. He grabbed my sleeping bag out of the suitcase and put me into it. I started falling asleep. Dad put me back into the car and buckled me in, sleeping bag and all. We started driving again. I watched the sky fly by.

"Dad, how long does it take to drive to Oklahoma?"

"A long time, honey. Why don't you take a nap?"

I nodded and curled up inside the sleeping bag. I fell asleep really quickly and didn't bother waking up when Dad pulled over so that he could sleep too. When I woke up it was really bright outside. We were almost out of New York.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"Almost in Pennsylvania. Are you hungry?"

We stopped at a rest stop and got food. We split up to go to the bathroom and got back in the car. I read some of _Sherlock Holmes_, then some of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and finished up reading _Matilda_. I put my books back in my backpack and fell asleep again. I heard Dad pull over and take a nap too. When I woke up, he was still asleep. The clock in the car read 5:54 AM, and the GPS said we were in some place called Cleveland. Dad woke up and drove to a rest stop. We had to push the car into the gas part. I ran to the bathroom and got some snacks. Dad was filling the tank. I got in the car and ate a couple chips. Dad ate some of them too.

"Daddy, where's Cleveland?"

"Northern Ohio. You can go back to sleep again, honey, if you want."

I fell asleep again and woke up somewhere near St Louis. Dad was driving. He had recently pulled over, judging by the look of his hair. I finished _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and fell asleep somewhere around Springfield. I woke up in Tulsa. I read more Sherlock Holmes. I fell asleep in Okmulgee and woke up in Wewoka. Dad stopped and helped me out of the car. We ate breakfast at a diner, got back in the car, and kept driving until we made it to Oklahoma City.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Lawliet and Sharp's house, I leapt out of the car and jumped up and down until Dad slowly climbed out of the car. He stretched his arms and motioned for me to knock on the door. I ran up to it and knocked until my older brother, Lawliet, opened the door. He grinned and picked me up, spinning me around.

"I heard somebody got adopted!"

I raised my hand "I did! I did!"

Lawliet put me down and Sharp came out of the kitchen, followed by a kid with brown hair and green eyes. He hid behind Sharp. Dad came inside, hugged Lawliet, and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and peeked at the kid from my dad's back. I kicked my legs until Dad put me down and ran to the kid.

"Hi! I'm Fae, what's your name?"

"I'm A-Alec. You can call me A if you want…"

I waved. "Hi A! What do you like to play?"

Sharp nudged me. "When did this turn into twenty questions, Fae?"

"You can't have two kids meet each other and have it _not _be twenty questions, Nate." Daddy said.

I giggled and A laughed. Clubs/Lawliet picked up A and put him on the couch.

"A's only seven, so don't be too mean, Fae."

"I'm nine!" I smiled, sticking my tongue out at Clubs.

He grabbed at it and I giggled. A hopped off the couch and grabbed my hand. We ran to the backyard and hopped on the swings. We both started swinging. Clubs, Sharp, and Dad all sat on the porch drinking and talking. A showed me the slide and the secret tree house in the forest. We grinned and climbed into the tree house. You could see his house.

"Is it always hot in Oklahoma?"

"Almost. Is it always cold in New York?"

"Nu-uh! In the summer, it gets warm! Dad says that someday we'll drive to Florida, where it's really hot!"

"You _drove_ here? My parents and I flew!"

"Yeah, it was like a twenty-two hour drive or something like that. We drive everywhere, since Dad's paranoid and says that we'll get chased. Then again, I guess old habits die hard. He and I used to be in a crime syndicate that one of my older brothers was the head of… Clubs, or Lawliet, I guess, is my oldest brother! We all lived in a giant house, and I didn't get to be a normal kid 'cause I had stuff to do all the time." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"_You_ were part of the Corps?!"

"Uh-huh! Dad says that someone's following us, but I don't think so."

"Wow! Uncle Lawliet and Uncle Nate never told me about that!"

"Uncle?"

"They're really good friends of my mom's. What's your mom like?"

"I don't have a mom. Matt, my dad, adopted me a few months ago. But not having a mom's not a problem! I don't really need a mom, I have Dad, and Mello!"

"Mello?"

"My dad's boyfriend. He got arrested though, so I don't get to see him much. But I like visiting Gramma where she's buried!"

"So you don't really have a family?"

_Don't be a buttface, I just told you about my family!_ I was mad. "I told you, Matt's my dad! He and I are a family!"

"But what about your real family?"

"Dad is my real family!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

I climbed out of the tree house and ran to my Dad. I was full-out crying. He put me on his lap and hugged me.

"Hey now, what's wrong? What's happened, baby girl?"

"A said you aren't my real family, and then he asked about my real family, and I don't wanna talk about Light, 'cause he was mean, so I just said that you were my real family, and now I'm sad because I keep thinking about Gramma and Mello and the fact that I don't have a mom-"

Dad cut me off by hugging me again. He shushed me and rubbed my back until I stopped crying. I was hiccupping, though, which made me giggle. Dad smiled and rumpled my hair. A had followed me but sat on the swing, looking really sad. Lawliet picked him up and carried him back over. Dad gave me a glass of lemonade and I was happily slurping it. A frowned and sat on a chair. I was still in Dad's lap. Lawliet looked at A.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to Fae, A?"

"Sorry you don't have a mom."

"Not that, A."

"Sorry you don't have a real family."

"Alexander!"

I put the glass on the table and ran inside, new tears falling from my eyes. I ran to the car and curled up in the bottom of my sleeping bag. I screamed and cried until my face turned red. I beat the seat with my fists and pretty much threw a tantrum. I heard Dad calling my name but I just kept crying. He opened my door and wrestled me out of my sleeping bag. He sat in the seat and put me on the dash, closing the door. My face was still red and my hair was sticking up in every direction. I had tears on my face and snot dripping out of my nose. Dad handed me a tissue and I cleaned up my face.

"It's not fair! Why did he half to bring up my family?"

"He's only seven, he doesn't understand-"

"I'm only two years older than he is!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

Although, the angry face I tried to put on was only made really sad by the fact that I was still crying and my face was bright pink. My birthday dress was rumpled. Dad smoothed out my hair and hugged me.

"It's your birthday tomorrow! You'll be the big 1-0! Aren't you excited?"

"I don't wanna spend it with A. He's a butt."

Dad frowned. "You can't judge someone by one conversation, honey."

"I had two! He doesn't understand that I don't want his pity for not having a mom! Or for being adopted!"

Dad pulled my hair into pigtails. He smoothed out my dress and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a big shirt from the suitcase. He pulled the shirt down over my head and pulled the dress up over my head. I was crying again. He handed me my shorts and I pulled them on by myself. He pulled me into a hug again and whispered comforting words into my ears.

"Come on now, this hasn't bothered you before. Why is it so bothersome now?"

"'Cause he doesn't think that you're my real family, and I do! He apologized for things that aren't the same in my life as they are in his, not for hurting my feelings. Aren't you supposed to say sorry for hurting someone's feelings when you make them cry? Even if it's on accident?"

"Yes, honey, you are. He doesn't understand that yet."

I frowned and hugged my dad. "I think he understands it, but doesn't choose to use his understanding."

"Your old self is showing, Fae. I kind of missed it. Can we go inside?"

I nodded and held his hand when we went inside. A had gone home. Lawliet had the spare bedroom all made up for us and I flopped on the big bed.

"Look daddy! A real bed!"

My dad nodded and climbed into the bed. He tucked me in and smiled. I felt him pull the covers on his side and fell asleep smiling. I had a nightmare of Clubs getting shot again. I woke up crying, with my dad shushing me. I was curled up in his arms.

"Goodness, someone's emotional." Lawliet said from the doorway.

"Nightmare. About the incident earlier-"

"I spoke with his mother about it. She grounded him for two weeks. What was the nightmare about?"

"Don't know."

"When Soichiro did the bad thing." I squeaked.

Clubs tackled me on the bed and started tickling me. I squirmed around and started laughing. He stopped when I could barely breathe and Dad was laughing.


End file.
